A Dublin Christmas story
by Shannen 1
Summary: My story for the secret Santa for mermaidodair. The Bransons are in Ireland and receive unexpected guests for Christmas aka the Crawleys along with Rose. Tom's family isn't sure of how to react with Sybil's family. It all turns out well. CANON-ERA


**_This is my story of for the secret Santa exchange for the very patient and understanding mermaidodair. Her prompt was the Bransons are in Ireland and receive unexpected guests for Christmas aka the Crawleys with Rose. Tom's family is not sure how to react to Sybil's family but it all turn out well. Mermaidodair especially wanted a close friendship between Sybil and Rose.  
I struggled a little with Rose because I haven't seen Downton Abbey since (Sybil, Tom and Sybbie moved away because we all know that is what really happened after Sybbie's birth.)_**  
 ** _Anyway I am finally done, I'm so very very sorry about the delay but I hope I have given you what you wanted.  
_**

 ** _I also want say a massive thank you to the always helpful and encouraging Yankee Countess for all her help including beta-ing my story. You are such a huge help and you are always there to help out._**

 ** _Christmas 1923_**

Sybil gently blew on the edge of her cup before taking a careful sip of the hot tea inside. The flat was quiet, with Michael fast asleep and Sybbie was out playing with her cousins at her aunt's and uncle's, giving Sybil the much needed time to go over her list for Christmas.

When they had finally been able to return home to Ireland earlier that year ,they been able to restart the life they had planned since that night in the garage at Downton. When Sybil discovered that she was pregnant with Michael, she really wanted him to be born on Irish soil, but it was Tom who had dug his heels in. He had been worried about her health, and given the fact that it was Dr. Clarkson who had saved Sybil and Sybbie's lives, he had convinced her that like Sybbie; Michael should be born at Downton. It had been an easy pregnancy, with no signs of trouble, and on a sunny March 17th, Michael Patrick Branson entered the world in what would be described as an "easy birth". Only a few months later, the family had packed up their lives, to once again make their way across the Irish sea to start a new life.

With the help of an old friend, Tom had gotten a job as a journalist again. It was a more mainstream paper, and it wasn't often that he got to write political articles. But his wages were better, and even with another mouth to feed, Tom didn't fear that his family would go hungry. They had lived with his mother for the first month, before they were able to move into their new apartment. It was closer to his mother's house, and bigger than the old one, with a bedroom for the children, as well as a bigger front room and kitchen.

The idea to host Christmas at their flat had been Sybil's; she knew it would be a challenge but she wanted to do it. Tom had been a little sceptical when she had first presented him with her idea one late evening.

 _Sybil gently brushed her hand over their son's dark hair as he moved his lips in a sucking motion before exhaling deeply. She glanced back at the cot at the foot of their bed as she made her way to her side of the bed, where Tom had already pulled the covers back for her. She settled into Tom's arms resting her head on his chest. He put his papers down and pulled his wife closer as he kissed the top of her head._

 _Sybil reached over and laced her finger with his; she always felt such a deep connection with him whenever they held hands. "He just goes down so easily," Tom fixed his stare at the cot. "Sybbie was more difficult to settle, wasn't she?"_

 _Sybil shrugged slightly. "Or maybe we are more relaxed around him than we were when Sybbie was that age."_

 _"She was just so little and she didn't exactly have an easy start, neither of you did."_

 _Sybil let go of Tom's hand and reached up and cupped his cheek and they locked eyes; it was a subject they rarely spoke or thought of, especially since the pregnancy and birth of Michael had gone so well. Sybil let her hand fall, settling on his forearm and resting her head on his chest. "I got a letter from mama today."_

 _"How are they doing?"_

 _Sybil smiled. "Mama misses the children."_

 _Tom nodded. "We knew it would be hard for her; I think she hoped we'd change our minds right up until we left."_

 _"I know, Mary would say that it is her 'American blood', but I think she just enjoys being a granny. She invited us to spend Christmas at Downton." She felt Tom's arm tighten under her palm and he shifted in his seat._

 _They hadn't really discussed Christmas but given that they had only just returned to Ireland, he assumed that they would spend it in Ireland and not at Downton._

 _Sybil freed herself from Tom's arms and sat up, her face was lit up with an excited smile. Tom knew instantly by looking at her, that she had an idea she was really excited to share with him and he smiled encouragingly at her._

 _"This is the first Christmas being home in Ireland again and I think we should spend Christmas Eve here in our flat."_

 _Tom frowned slightly. "Just the four of us?"_

 _Sybil shook her head. "Of course not; I want us to invite the whole family here before we go to mass." Sybil looked at him expectantly, as Tom tried to figure out what to say. When he was a child, they would sometimes spend Christmas with his aunt, with the whole family crammed into a her flat. And although there had been times when it got very loud and crowded, he could also remember sitting under the table with his brother and sisters, listening to the adults talk and sometimes singing._

 _"We don't have the room, not to mention not enough tables and chairs…"_

 _Sybil just shook her head. "I'm sure we can borrow some like we did for Sybbie's birthday."_

 _Tom knew he was fighting a losing battle; he knew that once his wife set her mind to do something it was nearly impossible to talk her out of it. But he also wasn't sure how his mam would react to the idea. Cathleen Branson took great pride in having family celebrations in her home, and he hoped that she would support the idea and Sybil._

 _Tom reached out and took her hand before bringing it to his lips and gently kissing her knuckles. "Are you sure you want to do this? It will be a lot of work."_

 _Sybil smiled. "Yes, I want us to do this. We are finally home and I think it would be the perfect way to celebrate our first Christmas back."_

 _In the end, Cathleen Branson had gone along with the idea; she was just so happy that after all this time, she would finally be able to spend Christmas with her youngest grandchildren and their parents._

Sybil scratched out almost her entire list. There were just a few things she needed to buy, but she would do that on her way to pick up Sybbie from her aunt and uncles. There wasn't a lot she needed to do today, as most of the cakes were baked and the rest she would do tomorrow.

A loud thump against their front door brought Sybil to her feet, and when another followed, she hurried out into the hall and listened at the door holding her breath. _"Fecking shite!"_ Sybil instantly knew the owner of that deep voice on the other side of the door. She pulled it open and came face to face with Colm, Tom's brother in-law.

"What is going on out here?"

Colm wiped his arm across his forehead to wipe away the sweat before leaning in and kissing Sybil on the cheek. "Well isn't that a fine welcome, especially after I've dragged all these chairs up the stairs for you, me darling."

Colm was a big brawny man, who could come across as rather intimidating, but like with most men his size, he was a gentle giant. Sybil took a step outside the door and saw all chairs he had brought with him. "Oh! Thank you very much for bringing them over."

Colm shrugged. "I had to bring them out because if we had to wait for our Tommy to bring them up, we would have spent Christmas outside."

Sybil smiled as she took a chair and brought it inside "I don't know about that, but I do know that it would have taken him a lot longer to get them up here."

Colm followed her inside, carrying several chairs at a time, almost to prove a point and it didn't take them long to get them all inside.

"Well that's the last one or do you need me to bring more over?"

Sybil looked around the front room and quickly did the math in her head; there might not be enough chairs for everyone, but then again, she was sure that they could manage. Besides, the children would most likely not be sitting down for all that long. "No thank you, I think these will do."

Colm nodded. "If you change your mind just send Tommy around and we'll get it sorted."

"Do you have to be back at work right away or do you have time for a cup of tea?"

Colm shook his head. "Nah, I'm on me lunch break, so I just have to stop around the house for a sandwich before going back."

"Let me make you lunch as a thank you?" Sybil sensed his hesitation but she knew what would bring him around. "I've been baking cakes for tomorrow, so I thought maybe you'd like a piece."

Sybil barely got to finish her sentence before Colm was sitting down at the kitchen table.

* * *

Tom unlocked the front door to their home, scent of food cooking and the sound of his children playing were the first things that greeted him.

"No Michael, you have to sit still when you get your..." it was clear to him from where he stood in the doorway that Sybbie was searching for the right word. "The needle is sharp, you have to stay." The little boy seemed to have lost all interest in the game and tried to crawl away, but his sister wasn't going to let him get away. She grabbed him around the waist and got him to sit back down "If you are scared to the needle you can borrow my bunny." Sybbie reached over and handed her most precious toy to her brother who happily accepted it. Sybbie took a teaspoon and jabbed her brother in the arm much to Michael's surprise. The little boy pulled his arm away, his plump lips began wobble and he gave his sister a very confused look. Just as Tom was about to step in, Sybbie leaned over and kissed her brother on the forehead, just like Sybil did when she would comfort one of them. "I know it hurts, but you had the bunny, now you just need two more and you are finished."

"I think it is time for the young nurse Branson to take a break…"

Sybbie whipped around at the sound of her father's voice. "Da, you're home!" Sybbie scampered to her feet and ran into Tom's waiting arms.

"Hello mo stór did you have a good day at aunti Maureen's?" Sybbie nodded as Tom rose with her in his arms and walked over to Michael who was sitting on the floor with an impish smile on his face as he held out the toy bunny. Tom sat down next to Michael and accepted the bunny from him and the little boy pulled himself to his feet by holding on to Tom's arm. "And what about you mo bhuachaill, have you been good for your mam?" Michael just gurgled and smiled as he lifted his feet just slightly off the floor showing this newly acquired skill.

"We've been playing hospital, da" Sybbie said as she settled on Tom's lap.

"I saw that mo stór, and I know you like being a nurse just like mam, but you can't poke Michael so hard even if you're pretending to give him his vaccinations."

Sybbie gave her father a slightly frustrated look. "But I let him hold my bunny so he wouldn't be sad."

"I know, but if you want to play hospital with your brother, you have to be more careful. Remember, he is still young and he can't say no." Sybbie looked at her brother and then at her father, before giving him a pouty nod. Tom smiled and lifted her off his lap. "Now you two play nice while I go say hello to your mam."

Tom made his way to the kitchen, but paused in the doorway and looked back at the children. "Remember, it's almost Christmas and we wouldn't want Santa to pass us by!" Sybbie's eyes grew wide and she adamantly shook her head. Tom covered his mouth to hide a wide smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"What is going on in there?" Sybil didn't look up as she heard her husband enter the kitchen.

Tom walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flushed again him and gently kissing her neck. "The younger nurse Branson was a little bit strict when she was vaccinating her brother but I've sorted it and I doubt it will be a problem again." Tom nuzzled his nose against her neck and inhaled deeply "You smell nice, like apples and cinnamon."

Sybil smiled and leaned back against Tom's body. "I've been baking cakes for tomorrow night and with the Branson family's appetite for cake, I've been busy." It was only then Tom noticed the tins and covered-up cakes on the tabletop. He slowly let go of Sybil and reached to lift the cover of the cake nearest to him, but he didn't have the chance before Sybil playfully slapped his hand away. "No you'll have to wait until tomorrow like everybody else."

"Please just a little piece?" Tom pouted and made a whinged sound exactly like Sybbie when she wanted something and Sybil couldn't help but laugh.

"Not now, dinner is almost finished." Tom leaned in and kissed Sybil on the cheek and began to set the table.

* * *

Tom slowly closed the book he had been reading to Sybbie and watched her to make sure she was sleeping. Feeling confident that she was, Tom quietly stood up before leaning over and gently kissing her cheek. The little girl opened her eyes and tried to focus on her father. "Da can I still light the candle tomorrow, or is it Michael's turn?"

Tom brushed his hand over her hair and smiled. "He's still too young so of course you will light it; now go back to sleep darling, it will be a long day tomorrow." Sybbie tightened her hold on her bunny and drifted back to sleep before he was out the door. Tom slumped down on the sofa next to Sybil, rubbing his eyes before taking his paper off the coffee table.

"It took her a long time tonight."

Tom groaned and nodded. "Aye, but it's Christmas Eve tomorrow and she was worried that she wouldn't get to light the candle." Sybil moved closer to Tom, resting her head against his shoulder. "She is really excited; I can only imagine what she will be like on Christmas morning." He chuckled, then added, "Let's just hope tomorrow wears her out so she'll not be up at 5 o'clock."

* * *

The following morning had been rather uneventful; Sybbie could hardly wait for the evenings celebrations and to keep her busy, Sybil had suggested she could draw pictures for Santa and for her grandparents in England. The little girl happily agreed and soon, the floor and table were littered with various drawings of Santa, reindeers, and snowmen and women. Sybil had promised the little girl that as soon as Michael was down for his nap, the two of them would bake some biscuits. And while her mother had gone to put Michael down, Sybbie sat on a kitchen chair, waiting patiently and imagining the different shape biscuits she would make.

But the afternoon hadn't gone according to plan. Michael was determined not to take a nap, Sybbie had lost her patience, and while Sybil was trying to get him to sleep, Sybbie kept poking her head inside, and asking if Michael was asleep yet. In the end, Sybil had given up and taken him back into the front room, which upset Sybbie, especially when her mother had said that they might not have time to bake biscuits now that Michael was awake. Sybbie stared at her mother with big, wide eyes. "But you promised!" Her bottom lip began to quiver her eyes grew wide and slowly began to fill and well up.

"I know darling, and I'm really sorry, but Michael is just too young." Sybil held out her hand and urged Sybbie to come to her, but the little girl began to cry while she shook her head.

"But I was going to make a special biscuit for Nan and aunti Maureen and uncle Colm..." the little girl struggled to breathe as she spoke and cried at the same time. Sybil reached out again and this time, Sybbie fell into her arms and allowed herself to be comforted. Sybil was not normally swayed by tears when Sybbie didn't get her way, but this was different.

The crying turned to sniffling, and soon Sybbie stopped completely, and Sybil could brush away the tears on her daughter's cheeks. "If you help me look after Michael while I make the batter, we can still bake biscuits, would you like that?"

Sybbie nodded vehemently before running into her room and grabbing several of her favourite toys and placing them on the floor in front of her mother and brother. Sybil eased a grumpy Michael onto the floor, placing a quick kiss on Sybbie's head, before hurrying into the kitchen to make the batter because her instincts told her that the peace that reigned in the front room wouldn't last long.

"Mama, come quick, Michael is stealing Christmas!"

Sybil groaned as she put the flour down and hurried to her children and found Michael had taken several pieces of decorations off the Christmas tree and Sybbie was standing next to him with her hands on her hips, glaring at her baby brother. Sybil managed to pry the decorations away from Michael, and decided that taking them into the kitchen was the only way for her to finish. So with one hand and with the help of Sybbie, she managed to make the batter and roll it out much to the delight of her daughter.

Tom came home hours before he was expected, much to the delight to both his wife and children, and then Cathleen came soon after, and it gave Sybil a chance at Tom's insistence, to take a break and leave the rest to him and his mother.

Peace had been restored to the Branson home when Tom's older sister Maureen arrived with her husband Sion and their two children. As the house filled with Tom's siblings, their spouses and their children, Sybil remembered how confused she felt when she first met them all and how difficult it had been to remember their names and who was married to who.

Cieran was the last to arrive, and the whole family had been surprised when Cathleen told them that for the first time in nearly 10 years, he would be coming home to spend Christmas with his family. Cathleen had hoped that just maybe, he wouldn't arrive alone, but that hope had been dashed when he knocked on her door yesterday.

Sybil stood in the kitchen doorway, silently observing the party. The flat was filled and not everybody had a seat, but it didn't seem to matter. The conversations were lively with lots of laughter, Sybbie was playing with her cousins in her bedroom, and Michael was in his father's arms, fully enjoying the attention from several family members. His cheeks were flushed just like several other family members and she had just opened a window in the kitchen to let in some fresh air.

Suddenly, she felt a warm work-worn hand against her cheek. "You've done a fine job of this mo leanbh."

Sybil smiled at her mother-in-law "I'm so happy you that you think so."

Cathleen took a sip of tea "I remember when Tommy first brought you home; I had my doubts about you, if you would be able to give up your old life."

Sybil looked slightly insulted, but she couldn't blame her because the change had been harder than she had imagined, but before she had a chance to answer, Cathleen continued. "I know it was hard for you, but now when I see you, Tommy, and the wee ones, I'm so very happy you came back with him and that you all have come home again."

Sybil smiled back. "So are we."

"Oi!" Colm's deep, powerful demanding voice filled the room, and all the different conversations slowly died off and people turned their attention towards the big, brawny man. "I want to thank Tommy and our Sybil for having us all here—where are you Sybil?" Both Tom and Colm scanned the room and both smiled when she raised her hand. "Get over here, will ya!" Sybil made her way over to Tom who instantly wrapped his arm around her waist "We are all very happy that you've finally come home, so Cathleen will stop her griping." That earned him a big laugh and Cathleen shot him a mock angry look before he continued his speech. "Enough said—I don't want my ears boxed on Christmas Eve, so let's raise our glasses to Tommy and Sybil and to a merry Christmas!" Colm held up his glass and was rewarded with a loud collective, _"Sláinte!"_

Sybil leaned up and kissed Tom on the cheek. "You better go find Sybbie, you haven't lit the candle."

Tom nodded and handed Michael over to her. "I can't believe she forgot all about it." Tom and Sybbie quickly moved with the candle firmly clutched in her hand. Tom placed the candle in the window and lifted Sybbie up and helped her light the candle.

"Nan come here we've lit the candle!"

Cathleen embraced her delighted granddaughter. "I can see that mo stór, and do you remember why we light the candle?"

Sybbie nodded vigorously. "Yes, it is to welcome Mary and Joseph."

"You're such a clever girl, now let's see if we can find a biscuit for you."

The two of them made their way into the kitchen and Sybbie quickly returned with a biscuit in each of her hands. She was just about to take a bite when she heard a knocking on the front door. She stared at the door, and then at the candle, and then back at the door. She looked around the room and found her da talking with uncle Niall. She pushed past several of the guests and rushed to her father's side. "They've come da!" Tom hadn't really notice what she said, he simply lifted her up, giving her a quick kiss, and continued his conversation with his brother. But Sybbie didn't give the chance, she placed both of her hands on his cheeks and forced him to look at her. "They've come da, the candle showed them the way!"

Tom smiled. "Sybbie..." he was about to explain that the lighting of the candle was just a tradition when a loud knock on the door interrupted him. All conversation stopped and people looked around the room as to see who was missing and when everyone was accounted for, they looked at the candle and then the door. Another loud knock sent Tom into action and he handed Sybbie to Niall before hurrying out and opening the front door. Tom wouldn't have been more surprised if he had opened the door and found the holy family on his doorstep. Instead he found Mary, Edith, Rose, George, and his in-laws.

Tom blinked a couple of times before calling out for Sybil, who hurried out to him. She stared in confusion at her family, and then at Tom, before uttering, "Jesus, Mary, Joseph" in a thick Dublin accent that caused her father to stiffen and the whole front room to break out in a roaring laughter. "What are you doing here?" Sybil looked from Tom to her parents and then back to Tom. "Did you know they were coming?" Tom shook his head; it wasn't often he was speechless but this was one of those times.

Robert took off his hat."Are you going to invite us in, or do we have to go back to the hotel?"

Both Tom and Sybil snapped into action and quickly got the family inside and off with their coats.

"We thought we'd surprise you for Christmas" Cora said as she embraced her youngest daughter and then her son in-law.

The front room had gone completely silent and everybody was staring at the newly arrived guests. It was then that Sybbie realised who had arrived, and she quickly freed herself from her uncle and ran out into the hall. "Granny, donk, you're here!"

Robert lifted her up into his arms. "Hello my darling, how are you?"

Sybbie threw her arms around his neck "I've missed you, donk."

Robert hugged her back and smiled. "I've missed you too." Cora reached out and took Sybbie in her arms, giving the other a chance say hello.

Sybil threw her arms around Rose. "I'm so glad you're here!" She was delighted that Rose had come with her family; during the time they had spent together at Downton, they had become close. Her relationship with Rose was very different than the one she had with Mary or Edith. With her sisters, she was always stuck in the middle, trying to keep the peace, but with Rose, it was different. It had been a little rocky at first, because there were things that Sybil hadn't been comfortable with, especially when she had gone to the dancehall and lied to Sam Thawley. Sybil had insisted that unless she wanted to step out with Sam, Rose should end things immediately.

Tom led the way into the now very quiet front room. Everybody was staring, and the mood in the room had gone very tense. Tom cleared his throat a couple of times, before finally speaking. "I would like to introduce all of you to Sybil's family."

Cathleen was quick to take a step forward and held out her hand. If she was at all nervous it didn't show "Lord and Lady Grantham, welcome to Dublin, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Cora was the first to take her hand. "Cora, please, and the pleasure is ours; to finally meet the woman who took such good care of our daughter when she first arrived here. Isn't that right Robert?"

Robert relaxed his pose and shook Cathleen's hand. "Yes, indeed it is Mrs. Branson."

Cathleen smiled. "Please, call me Cathleen, there are several Mrs. Bransons here, otherwise we'd just get confused."

Cathleen reintroduced herself to Mary and Edith, before turning her attention to Rose who was standing next to Sybil. "Mam, I would like you to meet my cousin Rose she lives at Downton now."

Cathleen smiled and held out her hand, before she exchanged a slight unsure look with Sybil. "It is a pleasure to meet you ...Lady Rose?"

Rose just smiled "Rose please, Mrs Branson"

Cathleen padded Rose on the back and led her further into the room "Like I told Lord and Lady Grantham, it's Cathleen now; let's get you a place to sit and something to eat."

Tom walked Cora and Robert over to his younger brother. "This is Niall, my younger brother."

Cora smiled. "Lovely to meet you, was it you who was so kind to walk Sybil down the aisle?"

Niall stood straight with his hands behind his back. "No, that was Colm, our brother-in-law; he's married to our eldest sister, Moira." Niall pointed towards a couple standing in the corner of the room.

Cora nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Branson." Niall nodded and gave a polite smile to both Cora and Robert. Of all the Branson children, Niall had been the most active in the fight for a free Ireland and had it not been for the firm hand of Cathleen Branson, he would have been a part of the Rising or the war that followed. Tom quickly introduced the Crawleys to Moira and Colm, and Cora was especially pleased to meet Colm after Sybil had told them that he had been the one to give her away. Cora was instantly taken by the big man who was the picture of friendliness, and Moria reminded her of Tom. Cieran was quick to reintroduce himself, and just like at Downton, he didn't really seem all that impressed by Tom's in-laws.

Maureen was sitting on the sofa with Sybbie on her lap, but she was quick to rise when Tom and the Crawleys finally were able to make their way over to them. "This is Maureen, my other sister." Maureen was the calmest and most soft-spoken of the Branson children. And out of all the Branson siblings, she and Tom were the closest. She rarely drew attention to herself, and didn't like to be at the center of it. Her husband Sion was completely different—very outgoing, and had from a young age, had been very popular (and the same had been true later when most of girls in the street fancied him). But Sion only had eyes for Maureen, and as soon as he was able, he had asked her to marry him. Sybil and Maureen had quickly bonded and had truly become sisters, a relationship that had only strengthened since their return to Dublin. "Oh Maureen, it is such a pleasure to finally meet you; Sybil has told me so much about you and what a big help you have been to her."

Maureen blushed. "Thank you milady, won't you sit?"

"Thank you and please, call me Cora." Cora sat down on the sofa and Robert was offered a chair by one of Tom's nephews. Cora looked around the room, searching for Michael but she couldn't see him."Maureen is Michael sleeping?"

"Ah, no mila—I mean, Cora; he is in Sybbie's bedroom with some of the other children. My husband Sion is in there playing with them."

Sybbie giggled. "They are playing aeroplane and uncle Sion is lifting them high up in the air; George is in there too."

"Don't you want to play, darling?"

Sybbie shook her head. "No, Auntie Maureen was teaching me a song."

Cora gently cupped Sybbie's cheek. "Will you sing it for granny?" Sybbie just shook her head and giggled.

Once the Crawley's were settled, the conversation slowly began to flow again, but the mood of the party had changed. Both families were very polite, but struggled to find subjects past Tom, Sybil and the children, to talk about. The mood had become much more formal, and the Crawleys struggled to remember all the names of the Branson family, especially after they had been introduced to Tom's nieces and nephews.

Cora was delighted when Sion brought Michael back out and after a quick nappy change, he sat on his granny's lap, playing and tugging on her jewellery. In the end, the lack of sleep and the days and evenings events caught up with him, and the only place he wanted to be was in his mother's arms. Michael rubbed his eyes and snuggled closer to Sybil burying his face in his mother's neck while he placed one hand on the swell of her breast, and with the other, he fingered her hair. Sybil managed to make eye contact with Tom and she quickly slipped away from the party and into their bedroom. She settled herself comfortably on their bed, rearranging her dress slightly so she could feed Michael.

The baby settled quickly as he greedily began to feed, even the soft knock on the door didn't stop him. "Come in, mama."

The door opened slowly, but instead of seeing her mother's dark hair, it was Rose's blond hair that came into sight. "It's me Sybil, can I still come in?"

Sybil smiled and waved her cousin in. "Of course, come in Rose."

Rose hurried inside and was about to sit down on the bed when she realised that Sybil was nursing Michael. She got a little bit flustered and she couldn't look her cousin in the eyes. "Oh, do you want me to wait and come back later?"

Sybil just shook her head and smiled. "Of course not, unless you want to wait?" Rose paused for a second, but then she decided to sit down and it only took her a minute or two before she was able to look up and actually make eye contact with Sybil.

Rose found herself relaxing, the initial embarrassment she had felt was gone and she became fascinated with the image of her favourite cousin nursing her child in a small flat in Dublin. "Does it hurt?" the words seemed to tumble out of her mouth before she even had a chance to stop them.

Sybil looked up and smiled at her cousin; she was used to the fact that her breastfeeding her children was a subject for discussion amongst her family. "No, only when he forgets that he has teeth." Rose cringed at the thought but she couldn't help noticing how relaxed both mother and child looked. Michael's limbs grew heavy and he stopped suckling. Sybil rearranged her dress, before carefully standing up and placing Michael in his crib.

She stood still, making sure that he was still asleep before taking a seat on the bed. Rose giggled as Sybil pulled her legs up under her and got comfortable. Sybil frowned slightly and gave her a confused look. "Why are you giggling?"

Rose just shrugged "It's just that you seem so much more relaxed here."

Sybil smiled. "This is home; Tom and I have been waiting for this for so long, living at Downton was never our plan. I know papa and mama hoped that after being there for so long that we would stay, but it's not what we want."

"I know it is not what Tom wants, but what about you?"

Sybil shook her head. "That life-style stopped being mine a long time ago. When I became a nurse, I realised that there was so much more to life than balls, dinners, and entertaining. I know what it is like to be tired after a long day of work; I know what it feels like to make an actual difference in people's lives, instead of serving on committees and hosting benefits." Sybil reached out and took Rose's hand. "I'm living my life the way I want to, and you should do the same. If a life at Downton or somewhere else is what makes you happy, then you should do it and it won't change our friendship. Now Mary told me that your coming out was filled with drama, what was all that about?"

Rose laughed and began to tell Sybil about what had happened in London.

* * *

Tom paused before their bedroom door; he could hear his wife's and Rose's muffled giggling. He lightly knocked on the door and poked his head inside. "We're all getting ready to go to mass."

Sybil looked completely surprised. "Is it time already?"

Tom nodded. "It's half past."

Sybil got up from the bed and fixed her hair and checked her appearance in the mirror. She checked on Michael, before walking out the bedroom. She put on her coat that Tom was holding out for her. "Is mam going to stay with the children?"

Tom smiled. "No, your parents are staying; Mary, Edith and George have already gone back to the hotel so they offered so we could all go together."

Sybil looked completely shocked. "Do they know that it is not over in half a hour?"

Tom laughed. "Mam explained it to them, but they still wanted to stay."

"Can I come with you?"

Tom looked slightly confused at Rose. "You want to go to midnight mass?"

Rose nodded. "From the way Sybil described it, it sounds rather beautiful."

Liam frowned slightly and looked at Rose in confusion. "Why would you volunteer to go to mass?"

Niall was right behind him and the comment earned him a light tap at the back of his head "Oi you, pack it in!"

Liam rubbed the back of his head as he left the flat and stepped out into the cold Christmas night as he mumbled, "you're only going because you mam tells you to."

Tom and Sybil just shrugged and exchanged a look. "Of course you can, why don't you sit with Niall and he can explain it all to you."

Rose gave Niall a quick smile before hurrying into the bedroom to get her coat. Niall glared at his brother. "Why would you do that?"

"Well you just gave one to Liam for not wanting to go to mass, so who better to introduce Rose you the Catholic church and midnight mass?" Niall didn't respond but was on his best behavior when Rose returned.

Tom half way out the door when Sybil stopped him."I'm just going to say goodbye to mama and papa." Sybil hurried into the front room where Cora and Robert were comfortably seated on the sofa. "It is awful nice of you to stay with the children"

Cora reached out and took Sybil's hand. "We just want to help, you should all have the chance go together and we'll see you when you get back, and again tomorrow."

Sybil nodded and quickly kissed both of her parents before hurrying out the door to join the rest of the family. With Mary, Edith and George having gone back to the hotel, silence fell over the small Dublin flat. Robert took a sip of his whiskey. "She seems happy with being back in Ireland."

"She does." Cora reached out and gave his hand a light squeeze and a smile.

Robert took another sip before turning and looking at his wife. "But how she keeps track on all of them is beyond me."

Cora sighed. "They are her family."

Robert straightened himself up a bit and opened his mouth as he was about to say something, but then he changed his mind. "I wonder if Tom felt just as overwhelmed as we did tonight, when he first came upstairs with us. If he did, I must say he handled himself very well indeed."

Cora smiled; she knew that Robert's feelings towards Tom had changed and that he valued his son-in-law a lot more than even she had hoped, but still, to hear him praise Tom always made her happy. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart"

Robert lifted her hand and gently kissed it. "Merry Christmas to you, my darling.


End file.
